battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collaboration Event Stages
Listed all stages and chapters available during collaboration events between Battle cats and other game/media. Hometown Self-Defense Force Hometown Self-Defense Force '''(ふるさと自衛隊 furusato jieitai) Princess Punt Sweets Collaboration event between Battle Cats and '''Princess Punt Sweets, or Princess Punt 2 (ケリ姫スイーツ keri hime suīsu). This event contains 2 event-chapters, and Keri Princess stage in early version: Enchanted Princess Enchanted Princess '(魅惑のプリンセス miwaku no purinsesu) Princess Punt Stage '''Princess Punt Stage '(ケリ姫ステージ keri hime sutēji) Sleeping Beauty Awakens '''Sleeping Beauty Awakens (開眼の眠れるケリの美女襲来！ Kaigan no nemureru keri no bijo shūrai!) Kerihime Awakens Kerihime Awakens (開眼のケリ姫襲来！ Kaigan no keri hime shūrai!) Teachings of Ketbas Kingdom Teachings of Ketbas Kingdom (ケットバス王国の教え Ketto basu ōkoku no oshie) Sweet Battle Great War Intense Fight! Sweet Battle Great War Intense Fight! (激闘！スイーツ大戦争 Gekitō! Suītsu dai sensō) Google Android Messenger from the Dawn Messenger from the Dawn (黎明期からの使者 Reimei-ki kara no shisha) Droid Awakens! Droid Awakens! (開眼のドロイド襲来！ Kaigan no doroido shūrai!) Million Arthur Diffuse Million Arthur Diffuse Million Arthur (拡散性ミリオンアーサー Kakusan-sei mirion'āsā) Dragon Poker Dragon Poker (ドラゴンポーカー Doragon pōkā) Final Boss Advent!? Final Boss Advent!? Final Boss Advent!? (ラスボス降臨！？ Rasubosu kōrin! ?) Singer Cat Awakens! Singer Cat Awakens! (開眼の歌謡にゃんこ襲来！ Kaigan no kayō nya n ko shūrai!) Merc Storia Merc Storia: Inferno Merc Storia: Inferno (地獄のメルクストーリア Jigoku no merukusutōria Merc Storia Hell) Merc Storia: Showdown Merc Storia: Showdown (対決！メルクストーリア Taiketsu! Merukusutōria Merc Storia Showdown!) Healer Awakens! More Warlock Awakens! (開眼の癒術士襲来！ Kaigan no Iyashi-Shi shūrai! Opened Eyes Healer Attack!) Merc Awakens! Merc Awakens! (開眼のメルク襲来！ Kaigan no meruku shūrai! Opened Eyes Merc Attack!) Titi Awakens! Titi Awakens! (開眼のティティ襲来！ Kaigan no titi shūrai! Opened Eyes Titi Attack!) Merc Storia: Attack Merc Storia: Attack (逆襲のメルクストーリア Gyakushū no merukusutōria Counter strike Merc Storia) Merc Storia: Mystery Merc Storia: Mystery (神秘のメルクストーリア Shinpi no merukusutōria Mysterious Merc Storia) Dragon League Dragon League (ドラゴンリーグ Doragonrīgu) Kishidan Kishidan Clash!! Kishidan Clash!! (超激突！！氣志團 Chō gekitotsu!! Kishidan) Survive! Mola Mola! Survive! Mola Mola! Survive! Mola Mola! (生きろ！マンボウ！ ikiro! manbou! Survive! Sunfish!) 300 Million Dead Molas 300 Million Dead Molas (3億匹の仲間はみな死んだ 3 Oku-biki no nakama wa mina shinda 300 Million Friends Are All Dead) Annihilation City ~Chapter 1~ ~Chapter 1~ (消滅都市～第1章～ Xiāomiè dūshì ~dì 1 zhāng~) ~Chapter 2~ ~Chapter 2~ (消滅都市～第2章～ Xiāomiè dūshì ~dì 2 zhāng~) ~Chapter 3~ ~Chapter 3~ (消滅都市～第3章～ Xiāomiè dūshì ~dì 3 zhāng~) Takuya & Yuki Awakens! Takuya & Yuki Awakens! (開眼のタクヤとユキ Kaigan no Takuya to Yuki) The Lost World The Lost World (失われし世界 Ushinawa reshi sekai) City of Tamashii City of Tamashii (タマシイの都 Tamashī no miyako) ~Lost~ ~Lost~ (消滅都市～ロストへ～ Shōmetsu toshi ~rosuto e~) World of Heaven World of Heaven (天上の世界 Tenjō no sekai) Yakuza Apocalypse Yakuza Apocalypse (極道大戦争 Gokudō dai sensō) Monster Hunter Monster Hunter Monster Hunter Hunting Quest (モンハン大狩猟クエスト Monhan dai shuryō kuesuto) 【Emergency】 Monster Hunter Hunting Quest 【Emergency】 Monster Hunter Hunting Quest (超メタルスラッグディフェンス Kinkyū Monhan dai shuryō kuesuto) Metal Slug Defense Metal Slug Defense Metal Slug Defense (メタルスラッグディフェンス Metaru suraggu difensu Metal Slug Defense) Super Metal Slug Super Metal Slug (超メタルスラッグディフェンス 3 Chō metarusuraggudifensu Super Metal Slug Defense) Yurudrasil Yurudrasil Divine! Yurudrasil Divine! (神略！ゆるドラシル Kami ryaku! Yuru dorashiru) Castle & Dragon Castle & Dragon Castle & Dragon (城とドラゴン Shiro to doragon) Castle & Dragon Awakens! Castle & Dragon Awakens! (開眼の城とドラゴン Kaigan no shiro to doragon) Immortal Castle & Dragon Immortal Castle & Dragon (難攻不落の城とドラゴン Nankōfuraku no shiro to doragon) Castle Dragon VS Castle Dragon Castle Dragon VS Castle Dragon (城ドラ VS 城ドラ Shiro dora VS Shiro dora) Nebaaru-kun and Nyanpazuru Mamoruyo Cat Mamoruyo Cat (まもるよネコさん Mamoru yo neko-san) Neo Mushroom Garden A Fungal Challenge A Fungal Challenge (なめこからの挑戦状 Nameko kara no chōsen-jō Challenge from Nameko) Y! Mobile Futenyan Appears Futenyan Appears (ふてたネコあらわる Futeta neko arawaru) Puella Magi Madoka Magica Puella Magi Madoka Magica Puella Magi Madoka Magica (魔法少女まどか☆マギカ Mahō shōjo Madoka ☆ magika Magical Girl Madoka ☆ Magica) Witch's Labyrinth Witch's Labyrinth (魔女の結界 Majo no kekkai Witch Barrier) Walpurgisnacht Walpurgisnacht (ワルプルギスの夜 Warupurugis Unoyoru Walpugis Night) A Fake Mitakihara A Fake Mitakihara (偽りの見滝原 Itsuwarino mi Takihara False Maki Takihara) Cat Busters Cat Busters Charge! Cat Busters Charge! (突撃！キャットバスターズ Totsugeki! Kyattobasutāzu) Pikotaro PPAP PPAP Nazousagi Nazousagi Advent!? Nazousagi Advent!? (ナゾのウサギ登場！？ Nazo no usagi tōjō!?) Hiroshi Mihara Chasing Dream Idols Chasing Dream Idols (追逐夢想男偶像 Zhuīzhú mèngxiǎng nán ǒuxiàng) Hiroshi Mihara Awakens! Hiroshi Mihara Awakens! (開眼三原慧悟來襲! Kāiyǎn sānyuán huì wù lái xí!) Crash Fever Gate of ALICE Gate of ALICE (ALICEの入り口 ALICE no iriguchi ALICE Entrance) Moonlit City Moonlit City (月夜のオールドシティ Tsukiyo no ōrudoshiti Old Moonlit City) Queen Rampant Queen Rampant (女王暴走 Joō bōsō Queen Runaway) Gudetama I am Gudegude I am Gudegude (ぐでぐでしてます Gudegude shitemasu) I Can Eat Anything I Can Eat Anything (どうせ食べられるだけだし Dōse tabe rareru dakedashi) Gudegude is Busy Gudegude is Busy (ぐでぐでしてて忙しい Gudegude shi tete isogashī) Gudetama Cat Awakens! Gudetama Cat Awakens! (開眼のぐでたまにゃんこ襲来！ Kaigan no gude tama nya n ko shūrai!) Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel The Holy Grail War The Holy Grail War (聖杯戦争の始まり Seihaisensō no hajimari The Beginning Of The Holy Grail War) Holy War: Saber Holy War: Saber (激闘！セイバー襲来！ Gekitō! Seibā shūrai! Fierce Fight! Saber Attack!) Holy War: Lancer Holy War: Lancer (激闘！ランサー襲来！ Gekitō! Ransā shūrai! Fierce Fight! Lancer Attack!) Holy War: Archer Holy War: Archer (激闘！アーチャー襲来！ Gekitō! Āchā shūrai! Fierce Fight! Archer Attack!) Holy War: Rider Holy War: Rider (激闘！ライダー襲来！ Gekitō! Raidā shūrai! Fierce Fight! Rider Attack!) Holy War: Gilgamesh Holy War: Gilgamesh (大激闘！ギルガメッシュ襲来！ Dai gekitō! Girugamesshu shūrai! Great Fierce Fight! Gilgamesh Attack!) Holy War: Saber Alter Holy War: Saber Alter (超激闘！セイバーオルタ襲来！ Chō gekitō! Seibāoruta shūrai! Super Fierce Fight! Saber Alter Attack!) Power Pro Baseball Sophomore Summer Sophomore Summer (パワフル高校2年の夏 Pawafuru kōkō 2-nen no natsu Summer of Powerful High School 2) Prof. Wild's Challenge Prof. Wild's Challenge (ダイジョーブ博士の挑戦状 Daijōbu hakase no chōsen-jō Dr. Daijobe's Letter of Challenge) Date Chance: Karin Date Chance: Karin (デートステージ 猫塚かりん Dētosutēji nekotsuka karin Date Stage Karin Nekozuka) Date Chance: Misaki Date Chance: Misaki (デートステージ 紺野美崎 Dētosutēji Kon'no Misaki Date Stage Konno Misaki) Date Chance: Sairi Date Chance: Sairi (デートステージ 虹谷彩里 Dētosutēji niji Tani Saryi Date Stage Nijitani Sairi) Date Chance: Ren Date Chance: Ren (デートステージ 片桐恋 Dētosutēji Katagiri koi Date Stage Katagiri Ren) Mentori Mentori's Masterplan Mentori's Masterplan (つくね荘からの挑戦状 Tsukune sō kara no chōsen-jō Challenge from Tsukune-so) Neon Genesis Evangelion Evangelion Activates! Evangelion Activates! (発進！エヴァンゲリオン Hasshin! Evu~angerion Start! Evangelion) Decisive Battle! Decisive Battle! (決戦！ヤシマ作戦 Kessen! Yashima sakusen Decisive battle! Operation Yashima) The 9th Angel Strikes! The 9th Angel Strikes! (第9の使徒、襲来 Dai 9 no shito, shūrai The Ninth Apostle Attacks) The 10th Angel Strikes! The 10th Angel Strikes! (第10の使徒、襲来 Dai 10 no shito, shūrai The Tenth Apostle Attacks) Unit-13 Strikes! Unit-13 Strikes! (第13号機、襲来 Dai 13-gōki, shūrai Unit 13 Arrives) LINE Pokopang! Pokopang Forest Friends! Pokopang Forest Friends! (ポコ森の仲間たち Poko mori no nakama-tachi Poco Forest Freiends) Trio from the Woods Trio from the Woods (仲良し3人組 Nakayoshi 3-ningumi Good Friend Threesome) Get On! Kyoto City Subway Moe Uzumasa School Attendance Moe Uzumasa School Attendance (太秦萌の通学 Uzumasa moe no tsūgaku) Saki Matsuga School Attendance Saki Matsuga School Attendance (松賀咲の通学 Matsuga Saki no tsūgaku) Misa Ono School Attendance Misa Ono School Attendance (小野ミサの通学 Ono Misa no tsūgaku) Get on the Subway Get on the Subway (地下鉄に乗るっ Chikatetsu ni noru ~tsu) Hikakin Hikakin Advent Hikakin Advent (太秦萌の通学 Hikakin kōrin) Hikakin Awakens! Hikakin Awakens! (開眼のヒカキン襲来！ Kaigan no hikakin shūrai!) Maji Island Tour Qibao Island - With Maji Cat Qibao Island - With Maji Cat (追逐夢想男偶像 Zhuīzhú mèngxiǎng nán ǒuxiàng) Bikkuriman Holy Demon War Outbreak! Holy Demon War Outbreak! (聖魔大戦勃発！ Seimataisen boppatsu!) Bikkuriman Choco Bikkuriman Choco (ビックリマンチョコ Bikkuriman choko) Wonder Maria Showdown! Wonder Maria Showdown! (対決！魔幻モデル Taiketsu! Magen moderu) Yamato Devil Awakens! Yamato Devil Awakens! (覚醒！ヤマト爆神 Kakusei! Yamato bakushin) Kaohsiung Rapid Transit Kaohsiung Rapid Transit Red Line Kaohsiung Rapid Transit Red Line (高雄捷運 红線 Gāoxióng jié yùn hóng xiàn) Kaohsiung Rapid Transit Orange Line Kaohsiung Rapid Transit Orange Line (高雄捷運 橘線 Gāoxióng jié yùn jú xiàn) Chocolate Chocolate Cat Awakens! Chocolate Cat Awakens! (開眼巧克力來襲! Kāiyǎn qiǎokèlì lái xí!) Yuru-i GeGeGe no Kitarou: Youkai Dotabata Daisensou Yuru-i! Neko-Musume Attacks! Yuru-i! Neko-Musume Attacks! (ゆる～い！ねこ娘襲来！ Yuru ~ i! Neko musume shūrai!) Yuru-i Gegege no Kitarou Yuru-i Gegege no Kitarou (ゆる～いゲゲゲの鬼太郎 Yuru~i gegege no kitarō) Dot Heroes Dot Heroes Dot Heroes (ドットヒーローズ Dotto hīrōzu) Shakurel Planet Shakurel Planet Shakurel Planet Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Street Fighter (Easy) Street Fighter (Easy) (ストリートファイター EASY Sutorīto faitā ījī Street Fighter EASY) Street Fighter (Normal) Street Fighter (Normal) (ストリートファイター EASY Sutorītofaitā NORMAL Street Fighter NORMAL) Street Fighter (Hard) Street Fighter (Hard) (ストリートファイター HARD Sutorītofaitā hādo Street Fighter HARD) New Challenger New Challenger New Challenger New Challenger Tokyo Skytree 7th Anniversary ★ Tokyo Skytree 7th Anniversary ★ Tokyo Skytree (7周年★東京スカイツリー 7-Shūnen ★ Tōkyō sukaitsurī) Category:Game Features